Dragons: Riders of Berk, Sleepless Nights From Dusk til Dawn
by DarcMaster. S13
Summary: A journey that will strengthen and test our heroes in varies tests of willpower, cunning, and skill. A new piece of Berk's history has been discovered and we find out Toothless might have a bigger role on Berk then Just being the first trained dragon and Hiccup's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a unique past about them, some might have been farmers turn warriors, others champions turned blacksmiths. Either way, we each have a story to tell about us. Trouble is my best friend doesn't seem to have that uniqueness and it not only upsets him but it also bothers me.

*Hiccup and the riders, at the great hall, researching old books about dragons and updating a few when Fishlegs stumbles upon one older than any of them and quickly runs to so the others*

Fishlegs: Guys! Guys! Take a look at this! *shows them the book*

Tuffnut: Wow, another really old book *rolls eyes*

Ruffnut: Nu-uh, this one is really old AND dusty *laughs sarcastically*

Fishlegs: No! Well, yes. But listen to this. "As our journey to find a new home grew long and wiry, most of the men and women wish to separate from the crew and head out on their own to discover a new land to call our own. Night fell and I awoke to hear the sound of them attempting to sail off with half our supplies, a fight broke out and many were injured. Just when it seemed like we would all simply battle to a bloody end, a noise stopped us where we stood. It was as loud as thunder, the wind whistled like an axe being swung at full speed, and a creature passed us overhead, as black as the night but as swift as lighting itself. We waited till it passed us once more before trying to move, but the air was silent and the waters still. They ones who tried to leave climbed back on board and hid the women and children behind them. Just when we thought this creature had left us, it appear on board our ship! Teeth like a shark, wings like a bat and speed like a wolf, this monster came up to me slowly. With ever step it took I slowly drew my sword and just before I attacked... It jumped straight into the air and flew off! I don't know if it was toying with us or simply binding it's time till we were even weaker but many of us decided that we should follow this monster to its home and make sure it never bothered us or anyone ever again.  
We followed in the direction it flew off in for days and some gave up hope on finding it, but the next night we had made landfall! As overjoyed as we were, many feared that this was the home of the beast. So we searched what we could of the island and found nothing. Because this creature showed us the way to our new home, some called it a blessing from the gods while others believed it as an ill omen. Either way we chose to make this isle our new home, the isle of Berk.

*everyone gasps and awes*

Hiccup: W-w-w-w-wait, so this was the journal of our first ancestors?

Fishlegs: *nods* Mhm

Astrid: And were led here? By... *suggesting look*

Fishlegs: *nods more* Mmmhm

Snotlout: But that can't be possible... Can it?

Fishlegs: *shrugs* Mh-mh

Tuffnut: So if this monster lead them there, why couldn't they find it again?

Fishlegs: *shrugs more* Mmh-mmh

Ruffnut: *punches Fishlegs* Enough of the hmmm, talk!

Fishlegs: OW! *Rubs arm* sorry

Hiccup: So the reason we are even on this isle, in the village, in this hall is all thanks to a...

Everyone: Night Fury. *Toothless looks up and everyone stares*

*The riders run to show Stoick and Gobber their findings and get a surprised and amazed look on their faces*

Stoick: Well I'll be, who knew that dragons were the reason our ancestors even discovered Berk. What do you think Gobber?

Gobber: I'm as shocked as you, guess that means these dragons have more of a right to be here then we do.

Hiccup: I know right? It's amazing, and not only that but it was Toothless' family that did it or at least one of them.

Stoick: *stroking his beard* Question is where are the rest of them? I mean we all wondered why he's the only Night Fury but now that we know it was Night Furies that originally lived here where did they go?

Fishlegs: *ruffling through the book* Uuuuuuh there's nothing else in hear about Night Fury sightings, though they have tried looking for them.

Hiccup: Well looks like we have more of a reason to help Toothless find his family, not just to bring them together but to thank them for our home.

Everyone: Agreed.

Fishlegs: But where do we start?

Hiccup: Well I looked around the cove where I first met Toothless but no signs of Night Furies or any dragons living there.

Astrid: The forests are home to Typhoonmerangs and Changewings so its hard to believe Night Furies live there, plus they like fish mostly

Snotlout: But we fly around the ocean bluffs almost everyday, we never seen any other dragons except the ones living with us.

Hiccup: Your right, we do fly around almost everyday, but not every night!

Stoick: Hiccup, I know Night Furies would feel safer to hunt at night but that only makes it more dangerous.

Gobber: He's right, when Toothless attacked the village long ago we could hardly see him until he attacked, your saying your going to spend the night flying around waiting to BE attacked?

Hiccup: If that's what it takes, we owe Toothless not just because hes our friend or to find his family but for making sure mine wasn't broken completely *looks at Stoick*

Stoick: *Looks back at Hiccup* Your right son, we do owe him *pats Hiccup and Toothless* So... Where should we start?

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Facing the unknown is one of the most frightening and exciting things about being a Viking. That's why most of us look for stronger rivals to beat, others hunt for new game for exotic meats, and the rest search for new lands to explore and conquor. And right now my Dad, Gobber, the riders and I are searching for a very rare and elusive prize, Toothless' home and family.

*The riders, Stoick and Hiccup are in the Great Hall researching more journals for any documented sightings of Night Furies when Gobber enters with his great-great-great-grandfather's, Bork the Bold, orignal dragon manual.*

Gobber: I.. *deep breathing* I found... *wheezed* I found out.. *gasps*

Hiccup: *tense and anxious* What Gobber?! What is it?

Gobber: *takes slow shallow breathes* I found out that... I am really out of shape. I need to see if I can borrow some of Mulch's yaks to train with.

Everyone: *Groans*

Stoick: C'mon Gobber, as true as that might be *everyone nods a little even the dragons*, I think the book your clenching onto is a bit more important don't you think?

Gobber: Your right, your.. wait how much have I.. uh never mind, I think I found something new about Night Furies in Bork's manual. *opens to the page he discovered* It says here that Night Furies have been known to disappear high into the clouds at dawn and when night falls a strong wind use to blow with the ferocity of a wolf's howl. Now I know that isn't exactly describing a Night Fury per say but compared to the words from the Settler's journal it is a possiblity.

Hiccup: It does make some sense but I've never felt the wind like that before, have you Dad?

Stoick: Aye, when Gobber and I were young but it wasn't that often.

Astrid: So the Night Furies were around before we were born but not many, do you think that's when the Red Death started to control the other dragons?

Fishlegs: It is possible but we have been at war with them for generations, until now that is.

Snotlout: Yeah but that was because they didn't have our strength and cunning to control these giant lizards, right Hookfang? *About to pet Hookfang but he walks away and lays by the fire to rest as Snotlout falls over* I'm OK!

Astrid: *Sarcastically* Yeah right, but Fishlegs is right. But since we have been fighting them for so long how could Toothless be the only Night Fury found?

Hiccup: It might be possible that Night Furies tried to rebel against the Red Death and live separately from the others on Dragon Island.

Tuffnut: Well we found out how that worked out *laughs*

Ruffnut: *punches him* Not funny Tuff.

Tuffnut: Ow! Sorry, just telling the truth. After all Toothless was gonna bring it back food before Hiccup shot him down.

Hiccup: As insensitive as that was he's right, maybe they did rebel and lost or maybe they gave in to survive and escaped when a new Red Death was born. Either way, we are missing another important clue.

Fishlegs: The dawn disappearance? That is kinda obvious don't you think?

Ruffnut: Duh... But you should explain it so Tuffnut understands too.

Tuffnut: I understand... I think?

Fishlegs: *rolls eyes* Right, well disappearing high into the clouds means they might nest at a higher altitude the most dragons and doing it at dawn suggests that they spent the night either hunting or teaching their young to fly.

Ruffnut: *nudges Tuffnut* Told ya.

Tuffnut: *nudges back* Did not.

Ruffnut: Did too *hard nudge*

Tuffnut: Did not! *pushes Ruffnut*

*As the twins began another fight, the others gathered some maps to look for any isles that might have peaks high enough to home to Night Furies*

Snotlout: *searching* I think I got one *points to it* its due south-west from here passed the Teeth of Fenris and through the Fog of Frost

Astrid: I got one too, its east on the isle of Skuld. There are also rumors of someone or something living in the ruins of an old temple for Skuld.

Stoick: And here is another, north-east passed Skuld and in the center of the mouth of the Kraken. Even on dragons, some of those rocks are high enough to make flying through it difficult.

Hiccup: It might be best for Astrid and Stormfly to head to that one Dad, they are quicker and have the best speed behind Toothless.

Snotlout: Hey! Me and Hookfang can out race them any day *Hookfang flares up to show off and sets Snotlout on fire* Ahh! *waves arm around to put it out* Dumb reptile *angry muttering*

Hiccup: *sarcastically* Oh no question Snotlout, but your talents are better on the Island you found. The extra firepower will help in the fog.

Snotlout: *grumbling* Oh alright..

Hiccup: Gobber, go with him and keep an eye out for any traces of Night Furies. Your skills plus Hookfang's would speed things up so you don't have to stay there too long.

Gobber: Aye, I understand I'll go pack my thermal undies *walks off to pack and prepare

Hiccup: *shivers* Ew. Fishlegs, you and the twins head to Skuld and search those ruins carefully. Even if there isn't any Night Furies there we need to see if they ever were there.

Fishlegs: Got it, but uhh you sure they *points to Tuffnut and Ruffnut beat each other with a sheep and a chicken* should come with me?

Hiccup: I know they aren't exactly the focused type but they have a knack for discovering things we tend to miss.

Stoick: And what about us son?

Hiccup: I did find one more location that might have them but its better to save that for a last resort.

Stoick: Well Where is it then?

Hiccup: Trust me Dad, its best you don't know unless you have too.

Stoick: *Confused but understanding* Alright son, if that's what you want. This is your mission to lead. *Smiles at Hiccup*

Hiccup: *Smiles back* Thanks Dad, You and I will look around the Cliffs of Valhalla at the center of Berk and circle it till we reach the top. With any luck we might find either Toothless' birth place or at most another Night Fury.

*The riders and Stoick look upon the serious and determined face of Hiccup and smile with pride and excitement about the journey they are about to embark on. With the others well armed and supplied, they prepare to split up and search their destinations*

Astrid: *Approaching Hiccup* Hey, how you doing?

Hiccup: Uh nervous, scared, excited and kinda want to throw up. *Laughs a bit* And you?

Astrid: *laughs with him* About the same, maybe more worried then the others.

Hiccup: *confused* Why?

Astrid: *Unsure* Well you gave everyone a partner but me, which means you have a lot of faith in me or your just plain crazy.

Hiccup: *chuckles a bit* Yes and yes, I do have faith in you and this is crazy. But after bounding with these dragons, wouldn't you do the same if Stormfly was the last of her kind?

Astrid: *brushes Stormfly* Yes I would but my plan would be a lot more daring.

Hiccup: Oh! So entering the Mouth of The Kraken isn't daring enough for you?

Astrid: Nope, I would have gone to each location on my own with a rusty sword and bag full of chicken *Serious face leads into laughs*

Hiccup: *Laughs with her* The sword is a bit much but that does sound like you. *puts his hand on Astrid's* Be safe out there please, I want to help Toothless find his friends and family. Not lose more.. *looks down depressed*

Astrid: *puts her hand on his* Don't worry, I will. For Toothless *kisses Hiccups* and for you. *punches him*

Hiccups: *happy but in pain* Yeah that's about the right amount of joy and pain *chuckles a bit with Astrid joining him*

Gobber: Hiccup! *Gobber approaches him* I made us something in honor of this special occasion, I already handed the others theirs but I saved yours for last.

*Hiccup smiles at Gobber and thanks him for the gifts, straps on the saddle, and jumps on Toothless and looks to his fellow riders and family*

Today, we do what no other Viking of Berk, maybe no Viking in history, has ever done. Today we ride to help not just a dragon, but a friend. Riders of Berk, Take off and make it home safe!

*They all cheer with the gifts Gobber had made for them upon their wrists, The Crest of Berk. Made from the old teeth of Gobber's Dental patients and forged with the strongest ore they had to symbolize the bond of man and dragon that has been made would last for generations. They take off and soar through the sky with fear and excitement expressed on their faces, though fear was mainly Fishlegs. As they flew we see that Gobber's gift to Hiccup was a new saddle with the Crest of Berk on Toothless' chest, happy and overjoyed Toothless zoomed upward into the air and free-fell with a smile on both his and Hiccup's face before flying off with Stoick to search for his past.*


End file.
